I Remember
by ronslilprincess
Summary: Draco Malfoy remembers every encounter he's had with Harry Potter, and every emotion that's come with it. Slash, oneshot Pre HBP


I Remember

by: Ronslilprincess

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, without whom, none of this would be possible.

* * *

Pairing: Harry/Draco (Very mild slash)

* * *

Rating: Pg-13

* * *

Authors Note: This is the 1st slash I've ever written, and it was done by request, so please try to be nice. Critisism is welcome, as long as it's constuctive. Flames will be used to feed my fire. It is very hungry.

* * *

Summary: Draco Malfoy remembers every encounter he's had with Harry Potter, and every emotion that came with it. Malfoy's P.O.V. I might do one from Harry's P.O.V, but probally not.

* * *

I Remember

"We've had a long history, you and me. It hasn't been all good. Let's face it, none of it has been good. But I remember it all. I remember every event, every meeting, every look. I exspecially remember the feelings that came with each of these."

You blink at me, and try to talk, but I stop you.

"I remember first meeting you, not even knowing it was you, the boy who lived. I felt quite apathetic at the time. To me you were just another kid entering Hogwarts.

I remember being on the Hogwarts express, hearing the whispers of 'Harry Potter's on the train! He's coming to Hogwarts!'. I felt excited. 'Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could befriend him?', I remember thinking. It was just what the Dark Lord and my father wanted.

I remember entering your compartment, only for you to reject my friendship. I felt angry that you had choosen someone bound for Gryffindor-hood over me. No one had ever before rejected a Malfoy. I didn't like being the first.

I remember seeing the joy etched so clearly across your face, when I was sorted into Slytherin. I felt joy also, knowing you would be sorted into Gryffindor with Weasley, and I could make your life a living hell.

I remember our first Potion's lesson, how Professor Snape so easily stumped you with his questions. I felt inspired. Snape was on my side, I had decided, and I wanted to follow his ways of torture.  
I remember our first flying lesson. I was in awe. First you stood up to me for Longbottom, and then showed this up with your 50 foot dive. And all over that stupid remembrall.

I remember challenging you to a duel, though I didn't plan on being there. I felt disappointed. You had so easily escaped Filch, I almost thought you to be a ghost.

I remember catching you with your precious broom. I told Professor Flitwick as he passed by. Jealousy coarsed through my veins as he said he knew of the speecial circumstances. And then you said it was I who earned you the broom, and your spot on the Quidditch team. I felt angry, not at you, but myself, for allowing it to happen.

I remember the first Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. I felt furious. You had won the match with your mouth, nearly swallowing the snitch. Something I would never hope to do, without choking myself.

I remember looking through that oaf, Hagrid's, window. I felt satisfaction when I found he was harboring a dragon. You knew, but didn't report it. Didn't you realize how much trouble I could get you in, with just that one fact?

I remember the end of the year feast. I was speechless when Dumbledor awarded you, and your friends those points. I didn't see why anyone would want to take the glory away from Slytherin."

You cut me off. "Why are you telling me this Malfoy? What does this have to do with you dragging me away from my friends?" It was barely a whisper, but I heard it. I sigh, and a slight blush appears on your cheeks.

"I need to make you understand how I feel Harry!"

"Harry," you say in amazement.For a moment you are silent in wondering.Then you come out of your trance,and nod. "Please speed it up though! You've just went through our entire first year! We'll be out here all night at your pace."

I feel my face warming with a slight blush. Being out here with you all night doesn't sound to bad, but I nod anyway.

"I remember coming out in my quidditch uniform. I was disappointed when you saw that I was the new seeker. Disgust had crossed your face. For some reason I didn't want you to feel disgust everytime you saw me.

I remember our first match against each other. I felt thrilled to be flying against you, to be able to lock eyes with you across the field. And when you won I felt happy for you, though I disguised it with mocking. These feelings, they confused me.

I remember in third year, when Hermione slapped me. You looked shocked, and horrified, and amused all at the same time. I felt none of these things. I was ashamed that it had happened in front of you, and that I could have prevented it.  
I remember when you came out of the maze, holding Cedric's limp, lifeless body. I felt denial. Everyone in Slytherin said you had killed him, so you could win. I couldn't believe this, and was glad I didn't.

I remember hiding in the shadows at the end of fourth year. I watched Hermione stand on tiptoe, and gently kiss your cheek. I was livid. I didn't want to see anyone kissing you.

I remember in fifth year when Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek, as you watched amused. I felt pleased to see you harbored no feelings towards Hermione. Also in fifth you attacked me for insulting your mother, and Weasley's. You attacked me, but I felt satisfied. As shocked as you may be to hear this, I felt good pressed up against you like that. It was a shock to me also.

I remember you looking so depressed at the end of fifth. I was worried. I didn't know what was troubling you. You wouldn't even respond to my insults. I followed you, to make sure you did nothing drastic. You were too in despair to notice.

I remember in 6th year when I became friends with Hermione, and Ron. You wouldn't even consider being my friend, as nice as I tried to be to you. I was hurt, but you had your reasons. I'm suprised Hermione, and Ron even excepted me.

Earlier this year I watched as you led your team to a Quidditch victory. As I was also captain of my team, I was a bit disappointed. But as I watched you grinning with excitement, I felt lust.

And now it's the day before graduation.

You remember too. I see it flash in your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful Harry, but they are a window to your emotions. You have different memories, I can tell, but all the same feelings."

Your breathing increases, making it sound heavier, more husky if you will. Your eyes are turned to the ground.

I frown. "Do I make you nervous Harry?"

I can see you blush now, but I don't say anything. You look up at me with those eyes, and I want to melt.

"No, I just remember too Malfoy." You clear your throat. "Draco."

And that's all it takes. Suddenly we're kissing feverishly, and I know. I'll remember this moment forever. And I feel...complete.

End

* * *

Authors note: So this was my first attempt at slash. Hope it didn't go too horribly!


End file.
